<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人鱼米可利 by Oksimoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355092">人鱼米可利</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro'>Oksimoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人鱼米可利</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>智迷迷糊糊的感受到，自己被海水包围着，水温柔地拍打着自己的身体，感觉舒服极了。<br/>
突然有什么东西缠上了自己，类似触手一样的东西在身上摸来摸去，吸盘缠上肌肤又松开，留下一串串红痕。直到触手来到少年的私密处，智才突然惊醒。<br/>
一只巨大的深海乌贼正缠绕在自己身上。粗大的触手比魅魔的大腿还要粗壮。<br/>
“呜，你干什么？”意识到自己被当作猎物的小魅魔立刻挣扎起来，想逃出触手的禁锢。<br/>
可是触手实在太多，缠绕着少年，在感受到挣扎后越发收紧起来。<br/>
智觉得被压的内脏发疼，身体里的氧气仿佛都被挤压出去快要窒息了<br/>
“有谁。。。来救救我。” 少年被触手一圈圈包围住，只露出一张微微发白的小脸在外面。<br/>
最后一只触手覆盖上了，将智的脸都全部遮住，这次少年彻底失去了与外面的联系。<br/>
“我要死了吗。。。”</p><p> </p><p>突然，只是一瞬间的事情，触手突然僵了一下，然后一根根从身上落下。<br/>
“你没事吧。” 漂亮的绿发男人出现在智面前。讲小魅魔抱在怀里检查他的伤势<br/>
还好乌贼只是习惯绞杀，没有留下任何伤痕。</p><p>“米可利先生。”小魅魔被吓的畏畏缩缩地呆在男人怀里，不敢乱动。人鱼的手掠过布满红痕的肌肤，凉凉的特别舒服，使得小魅魔没忍住往对方身上蹭了蹭。<br/>
人鱼身上自带的凉意和魅魔效果，弄得小魅魔十分沉迷，甚至在无意识的情况下，抱着人鱼的身体磨蹭着自己微微勃起的小肉芽。<br/>
“米可利先生，想要。” 磨蹭的些许快感只是让身体更加饥渴，像是巨大的黑洞一样，希望有什么东西填进来。<br/>
人鱼只是笑而不语，他来到了小魅魔的穴口，就感受到了里面已经有肠液流出。<br/>
“先说好哦，一会可没有后悔的功夫。”</p><p>人鱼这种美丽漂亮的生物，为什么会在传说中留下残暴，凶猛之类的印象呢<br/>
因为，人鱼是性欲极高的物种。<br/>
他们和魅魔不同的是，他们自己的容颜本身就带有魅惑的效果，这也是为什么那么多水手会被人鱼引诱<br/>
但是，和人鱼的交合是，直到对方满足之前，都不会停止<br/>
所以那些水手，是被活活榨干，淹死在水中。</p><p> </p><p>“可以。米可利先生快来。” 小魅魔乖巧的掰开自己的臀肉，用颤抖的小穴入口磨蹭着人鱼的生殖器的地方。<br/>
“这么可爱的人儿的请求，我可没办法拒绝呢。”米可利甩了甩优美的长尾，讲智的腿围在自己的腰间。然后放出自己的生殖器。<br/>
人鱼的肉棒是龟头比较尖，中端很粗，根部甚至有些倒刺，在射精后会涨大把雌性锁在自己身上确保对方受精。<br/>
“要进去了。” 入口很容易就戳进去，然后变粗的肉棒让小魅魔明显感受到，入口处被肉棒撑大，里面的穴肉也一点点被破开，然后欢喜地缠上去。<br/>
被填满后，智发出满足的呻吟，冰冷的触感，和火热的肉壁形成强烈的对比，反而加大了快感。米可利也是十分喜欢这温热的触感，快速的动了起来。<br/>
因为肉棒的各处尺寸不一样，智能明显感受到，穴口被撑开，再缩回去，甚至会有些海水被带入小穴里，在抽插的时候发出咕咕咕咕的水声。<br/>
而龟头又很容易感到深处的软肉，硬邦邦的肉棒戳着那块凸起的软肉，爽得小魅魔直翻白眼。在强烈的快感中，智迷迷糊糊地想，如果让米可利先生操女穴的话，肯定会戳到子宫口十分舒爽，说不定还能干到子宫里。想到这里小魅魔就忍不住把肉棒夹的更紧。</p><p>“喜欢❤️喜欢。” 伸出舌头和人鱼舌吻，无论是上面还是下面都被弄的湿漉漉的发出色气的水声。<br/>
因为在水里，甚至能看到交合处有白色的粘液飘在水里。</p><p>“要射了，好好接住。” 米可利玩弄着魅魔的小舌，疯狂摆腰，每次都送到最深处，动作大到智觉得自己是块石臼里的年糕，快被捣碎了。<br/>
和自己体温比起来偏凉的精液射进去，根部的肉刺也涨开，锁住小穴确保对方被灌精。<br/>
被肉刺戳弄的痛夹杂着快感，使得小魅魔直接达到了第二次高潮。<br/>
肚子那里被射的微微抖动，大腿根部也因为高潮而微微颤抖。</p><p>人鱼先生用那特别漂亮的脸笑起来，凑到少年耳边 “别爽晕过去啊小东西，接下来还有很多很多发等着你呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>